


书店

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Hux在书店遇到Kylo





	书店

Hux没想到自己会在这种地方碰见Kylo，他就没想过自己还能再见到他。排列整齐的书架间是狭窄的过道，穿着惹眼绿色制服的大个子正帮一个小男孩取下最上层的童话书。Hux与他初遇时Kylo的年龄就跟那个点头致谢的孩子一般大小，如今阔别几年，他的身高已经悄然超过Hux，三分之一个头，Hux在心里暗暗估计。

Kylo的头发剪短了，刻意为之的凌乱变得顺服整齐，露出白皮肤上微红的耳朵尖，制服衬衣使他显出几分在过去难以想象的斯文，他的表情充满耐心和让Hux厌恶的善意，笑起来像个处子。

他当然不是处子，他的贞操已经被取走很多次了，一次比一次昂贵。

恶作剧般的想法在Hux心里升起，他很好奇Kylo如今还能不能认出他。当然能，但他敢不敢相认呢？

 

 

Hux没有立即出现在Kylo的面前，而是坐在角落里点了一杯他根本不想喝的咖啡，饶有兴趣地观察了好一会儿，才在Kylo偶然从他身边经过时喊出了他的名字。“Kylo。”

Kylo手里抱着一箱没有拆封的新到图书，他只想赶快走到库房卸下重担，没有发现亚麻布沙发上坐了很久的男人投来的目光便与他擦身而过，但一个熟悉的声音自他身后唤住了他，像是来自很久以前。他转身，目光越过胸前笨重的纸箱，对上一双玻璃色的眼睛。“诶？Hux？”

“叙叙旧？等你下班。”Hux端起已经发凉的咖啡杯朝故人致意，礼貌而绅士地微笑着。

Kylo点点头，纸箱在他手里滑落了几公分，他抬起膝盖将它顶上去，飞快地走进库房。关上门，Kylo的手仍留在冰凉的金属门扇上，他的额头抵上去，另一只手把差点跳出胸膛的心脏死死按住。

 

Kylo喜欢甜食，从过去就是这样，Hux对他的喜好记得一清二楚并不是出于关心，而是职责所在。昔日Kylo是Snoke所掌握的午夜王国中最受欢迎的王子，客人们愿意为了跟他一度春宵而千金竞价，他刚来不久便跻身Ren这个阶级，并屡次在这最高阶的精英团体年度吸金排名中拔得头筹。他骄纵、任性、脾气暴躁还特别喜欢为难人，但Hux不愧是当时Snoke手下最得心的职员，他总有办法搞定Kylo种种不合理的要求。虽然Hux他已经远离旧老板的事业，但他仍没有忘记那些已经不再重要的细节。

“你还在原来的地方工作吗？”Kylo问，奶白色的小勺在香草冰淇淋杯子里转动着，却迟迟不放进嘴里。

Hux猜想Kylo是在担心自己将他带回去，这完全是多余的，Snoke从不会将扔掉的东西捡回去。他摇摇头说：“我现在自己干”。

“哦。”Kylo像是松了一口气，想说些什么，却找不到话题。沉默在甜腻的空气里蔓延，沉甸甸地。

“走吗？去我那。”不管Kylo如今看起来如何单纯无害，Hux才不相信那家伙真的洗掉淤泥变成纯洁的百合花。书吧工资能有多少钱？过惯了奢侈生活还能回归简朴才怪呢。

Kylo没有立即回答，他知道Hux要的是什么，但他还没决定是否接受。

Hux淡笑着掏出一卷百元钞票，伸手越过桌子上精美的甜贴心，将它塞进Kylo胸前的口袋里。“走吗？”

 

Hux的公寓比Kylo想象的干净多了，他曾以为这个男人的居所也跟Snoke手下的其他打手一样脏兮兮乱糟糟，充满酒精和大麻的味道。窗台上居然养着留兰香和罗勒，空气里薄荷混合檀香的味道舒缓了Kylo心里的紧张。

“啊、请稍微慢点！”Kylo在被Hux压上床榻时稍稍侧过头，一脸不习惯被这样对待的样子求饶。

Hux才不吃这一套，他不知多少次得见Kylo从客人的房间里出来，带着一身暧昧的伤痕，即使流着血也毫不在意，骄傲地沿着走廊如得胜归来般不紧不慢地走着，仿佛浑身上下那些是战场上赢来的勋章，应该多炫耀一会儿。

但他的身体真是不如从前，虽然他过去就不是身段苗条的类型，也不以肌肉线条著称，但至少还是个有几分可爱的少年模样，如今他像是很久没锻炼，脂肪堆积成棉花糖，腰部的线条荡然无存，脸上多了难看的黑色斑点。若不是发泄当年伺候这小祖宗时积累的怨气，Hux对这样的脸蛋也不会有什么胃口，他那时可是发了誓早晚要操得这倒霉小子哭着讨饶的。

这太容易了，Kylo没多久便被Hux折腾得流下了眼泪。他将嘴唇咬出了血，同时出血的还有他下面那张嘴。

Hux掏空了Kylo的身体，到最后Kylo腿间的小玩意只会可怜地颤抖，什么也射不出来。他自己也疲乏不堪，差不多心满意足，便扔下另一卷钱想打发Kylo走人。他本来想把那卷纸钞塞进Kylo身体里，就像过去那些客人做的那样，但纸卷太厚塞几次都进不去，便扔在了Kylo松垮的肚子上。

Kylo反手抓住床头将自己拉起来，他已经感觉不到自己横膈膜以下大腿以上的部分还在不在了。他捡起在起身时滑落到床单上的钱，又伸手从衣袋里掏出另一卷，将它们递给Hux。“我不要钱。”

“那你要什么？”Hux有些诧异，指间香烟的火光明暗变换着，难道他知道我现在做什么生意？“你有仇人吗？我可以帮你杀一个人。”

“没有。”Kylo回答，又警惕地问，“你杀过人吗？被抓住可是会判死刑的……”

“从你见到我的第一天起，说这种话就已经晚了。”Hux深深地吸掉最后一口烟，将烟蒂摁进烟灰缸。“你到底要什么？”

“……我想继续，跟你在一起。”Kylo有些羞涩地低下头，要知道他过去可是在摄像机前同时服务两个男人也毫无芥蒂的人。

 

Kylo很快发现Hux比过去的自己挑剔多了。他会嫌弃镜子背后有灰尘，拒绝食用不是按30度角切片的黄瓜和没有十六等分的西红柿做成的沙拉，会倒掉中间有哪怕一个气泡的滑蛋羹，烤翅尖焦掉卷曲的部分不能超过五毫米……Kylo在厨房里面对浪费掉的食材大哭过几次，又默默地擦掉眼泪，赶在晚饭前把不知道会被评价成什么样的食物准备好。

他能忍受这些，完全是因为那是Hux，他还在Snoke掌握中时便偷偷喜欢上的人。但他知道他们之间没什么可能性，Snoke严禁自己的打手跟男妓上床，两者暗通款曲甚至私自逃走的事发生过不止一两次，但没有人成功逃出过Snoke的掌心。被抓回来的人将会面对最可怕的死亡方式，Snoke会安排所有人观看他们的末日，以示惩戒。

可命运对自己还是眷顾的，他又遇到了Hux，以自由之身，可以尽情相爱的时候。Kylo一点也不想错过这次获得幸福的机会。

Hux有洁癖和些微的强迫症，但他对Kylo的苛刻纯粹是娱乐目的。他刚刚完成一笔订单，正是有大把钱可以挥霍的空闲期，陪Kylo玩玩恋爱游戏未尝不可。等稍事休整，钱花得差不多了，他会离开这里去别的城市，甚至别的星球再想办法大赚一笔。他当然不会带着Kylo一起走，他会消失得无影无踪，全宇宙的警察都找不到他。

 

但Hux的如意算盘打错了，警察在人烟稀少的巷子里将他拦下，起码一打警察，前后包抄，使他毫无退路。他们手持重型武器，一副不惜毁掉半条街道也要拿下他的决心，为首的那位Hux认识，Luke Skywalker，宇宙里的通缉犯们没有人不晓得他的名字。

这究竟是怎么回事呢？Hux在警察们结束烦人的盘问终于只剩他一个人时反复思考自己是如何暴露的。他没有在这里做过案，那不过是一个很平常的白天，他在街道上闲逛，欣赏这座很快就要说再见的城市。他经过了一座公园，老人坐在长椅上喂鸽子，秋千架上坐着梳辫子的小女孩，推着婴儿车的妇人在丈夫的陪同下散步，Hux为自己点上一根烟，然后是另一根。第四根烟吸完他就被捕了，警察毫无征兆的出现，连他的名字都没有询问便认定他便是要找的人。

“请问你认识这个人吗？”Luke在几天后亲自提审Hux，手里拿着一张干巴老头的照片。

那是Snoke，Hux当然认得，他也这么回答了。

“我们有证据表明他涉嫌诱拐并强迫未成年人从事色情服务。而你，我们也有充分的理由相信你能为此案提供许多证据。”Luke收回Snoke的照片，他长着Hux最讨厌的那种一看就是好人的脸，说话和善得不像一名警察。

所以他们只是为了Snoke的事抓我，而不是别的？Hux觉得这不太可能，只需要一个当初的打手做证人的话是不需要费那么大功夫的，Snoke手下多的是跟班，一把枪就能吓得他们其中的某些人水龙头一样哗啦啦地说个不停。

“Ben是我外甥。”Luke在一段例行公事的问话中忽然小声插了这么一句，意味深长地看着Hux。

“哪个Ben？”这是个很常见的名字，Hux不知道对方说的是谁。

Luke打开钱夹，里面有一个小男孩依偎在妈妈身边的照片。

“Kylo？”Hux一下子明白了什么。

“对，你们是给他起了这么个名字。”一阵风浪从Luke平静的脸上刮过，很快消失不见。

“是他告诉你们如何找到我的？”Hux很后悔自己当初按照Snoke的旨意将Kylo扔出去时没顺便打烂他的头。

“没错。但他也说你曾经给过他很特别的照顾，没有你的帮助他可能活不下来。”Luke像是完全相信了自己外甥的话，认为Hux不过是一个因家庭不幸而误入歧途的仍有可能被改造成善良公民的人。

“他是这么说的？”都是谎言。Hux在心里想。

“没错。”Luke把Hux的提问当做对合作的默认，“我们会根据你对此案的贡献酌情减轻你过去的所做作为所应该承担的刑责。毕竟Snoke才是主犯。”

 

“所以这就是你接近我的原因吗？”Hux摇晃着手铐上的铁链子问，“我还真没看出来你这只会卖屁股的废物居然是那个Skywalker警探的外甥。”

“Hux，你是先找上我的。”Kylo知道Hux暴跳如雷有充分的理由，但他仍不希望对方误会自己的好意。

“那就是你认出我之后才这么计划的？所以你诱惑我，缠着我，赖在我家不走，还假装是在恋爱。”

“不是，Hux，你误会了。”Kylo深吸一口气，他再来这的路上设想过Hux会如何看待自己，只是想想就难受得快要哭出来。“我是在保护你。”

“你他妈请了一屋子警察来保护我？他们要把我关进监狱，里面全都是些要把牢底坐穿的亡命之徒！你管这叫保护？”

“可是，如果你继续做杀人的行当，最后一定会判死刑的。”Kylo坚持自己的想法，“现在只不过是无期徒刑。”

“你觉得一辈子在监狱里吃牢饭比死刑强很多？”Hux几乎是咆哮着质问Kylo，他扯直了桎梏住手腕的铁链，恨不得掐死那个混小子去换个干净利落的枪决。

“活着就比死了强啊。”Kylo的脸上流露出几分天真，他在书吧里工作太久，便也相信那些动人的文字是真理，“况且我会每周来看你，为你送来吃的，和任何你想要的东西。我舅舅说物资丰富的人在监狱里会过得舒服很多。”

那也没有在外头舒服！Hux气得什么话都不想说，若不是Kylo舅舅的身份确实能让他在狱中的日子好过些，他一定会把自己积攒了半个月的恶毒话全灌进对方耳朵。

“……这样我们就能一直在一起了。”Kylo在告别前愉快地微笑着。


End file.
